


Learning to Love the Snow

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birth, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, Snow, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Spencer Reid has never liked the snow, until he had a reason to love it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Learning to Love the Snow

It was snowing quite heavily and it had been doing so through out most of the night. It was a miracle they hadn’t wrecked on their way here given the state of the road.

It was kind of funny he’d never liked snow before now. He could distinctly remember how he’d felt about the snow a few years ago on a night much like this one.

He allowed his mind to sink into the memory it so fresh just as every memory was to him.

_Reid groaned as he struggled to move across the slick sidewalk and keep up the pace. How could she be so quick on the ice?_

_He scoffed as she glanced back at him an amused giggle escaping her as she called out to him. “Speed up the pace slow-poke. My grandfather moves faster than you.”_

_“I don’t think that’s an accurate comparison.” Reid groaned scrambling as he walked across a particularly icy patch._

_How could she be enjoying this weather? It was unbearably cold. The streets were frozen and the chill in the air was brutal. Despite the fact that Reid had piled the layers on it felt as though the cold air went right through him. His converse didn’t seem strong enough to keep the cool out his socks feeling a bit damp and icy. He shivered as he moved silently cursing his lean body. His skinny frame didn’t seem to do him any favors when it came to keeping warm._

_Thankfully he managed to steady himself by grasping onto a near by car. Y/N made her way to him shaking her head as she spoke. “It’s not that icy.”_

_“Says you.” Reid remarked though he didn’t resist the offer of her arm to steady himself against._

_He let go of the car she thankfully moving steady and slow as they began their trek forward. He spoke a small sigh leaving him. “It’s way too cold. Did we really need to go out to dinner?”_

_“Yes we did. You told me it was my turn to choose where we ate. I’m craving Indian food and they always screw up our order when we call in for take out.” Y/N pointed out Reid shaking his head regretting even mentioning Butter Chicken for dinner. He wasn’t sure any food was worth this mess._

_She spoke again ignoring his shiver as an icy breeze blew past. “It’ll be worth it trust me.”_

_“I’m not sure I agree.” He remarked a chuckle leaving her._

_“How can you be so grouchy when it’s so beautiful outside?” She asked not helping but to look up her eyes closing as snowflakes fell upon them._

_Reid stared down at her getting lost in the sight for a moment. The snowflakes landed upon her a serene smile crossing her lips as she closed her eyes and soaked in the moment._

_She spoke not opening her eyes a dreamy sigh leaving her. “It’s like being trapped in a snowglobe.”_

_Reid didn’t manage to stop the small smile from crossing his lips. He wanted to comment that she was far prettier than the snow, but he kept his lips sealed knowing that this wasn’t an appropriate comment to make to someone who was only his friend._

_He wanted so badly to be far more than her friend._

_They’d met a year ago when she’d moved into the apartment nextdoor to his. She’d been quite hard to miss with freshly dyed pink hair that he was sure his coworker Penelope Garcia would gush over._

_He’d only admired his pretty new neighbor from afar. She seemed a little bit too cool to ever even look twice at someone like him. That hadn’t stopped him from admiring her though._

_It wasn’t until she’d shown up on his front step one night her cheeks flushed as she spoke. “I know this is such a weird question but my washer is on the fritz and the landlord won’t fix it till next week...I really really really need to wash a load of laundry and I’m desperate...I hate to ask but.”_

_He didn’t give her a chance to continue as he spoke rather frantically. “You can use my washer and dryer.”_

_She’d gazed up at him his heart swooning at the look of relief that crossed her face. “Thank you so much, you’re my hero.”_

_He liked being her hero._

_When she’d entered his apartment a basket in her hands he’d scrambled around his living area cleaning the space of old coffee mugs and clutter._

_She’d paused her eyes spotting the keyboard he’d rested against the wall, brand new unopened. “You play?”_

_“No, I mean yes...I’m learning.” Reid explained unsure he should explain that most instruments were basically manageable if you had a good concept of mathematics. It was all math really._

_She spoke nodding her head her words making him smile. “Oh, cool. I’ve always wanted to learn to play. I played the piano when I was a kid, but no room for a piano in my apartment. So I thought a keyboard might be a good compromise.”_

_“You could play this one...I mean if you wanted to test it out before you buy one.” Reid replied wanting to kick himself for sounding so eager. Why couldn't he be smooth with women like Derek Morgan?_

_She gave him a small smile that adoring look returning to her eyes much like the look she’d given him when he told her she could borrow his washer and dryer. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?”_

_Reid had nodded his head eagerly the words leaving him. “I don’t mind at all.”_

_Reid had found he couldn’t say no to her. He’d probably agree to anything she asked of him. He just wished she’d ask for more than friendship._

_He sighed as she opened her eyes glancing up at him as she began to move forward again. “I will make you see how great the snow is. One day I’ll do it.”_

_Reid chuckled shaking his head. “I’m from Vegas. I’m not made for the snow.”_

_“You’ll change your mind. You’ll see Vegas. One day you’re gonna love the snow.” She insisted._

Little did she know she was right. It would just take some time.

His mind was pulled from his memories as the door to the little hospital room they were nestled in swung open the nurse rolling in a clear little bassinet.

The woman spoke nodding to Reid her voice soft so not to wake the sleeping woman in the bed beside Reid. “I’ll let Mommy sleep a little longer and then we’ll try nursing.”

Reid nodded his head in thanks standing as the bassinet was left at the foot of the bed.

He didn’t approach it until the nurse left leaving the three of them alone.

He reached down still feeling a bit hesitant despite the fact that he’d held both his godsons a thousand times now.

He took the infant into his arms nestling her close and gently as he gazed down upon her. Madeline Diana Reid born at midnight the day before weighing in at seven pounds and eleven ounces. 

Reid almost found it impossible to believe. He’d spent so many long months waiting to finally meet her and now she was here and he knew nothing would ever be the same again. He found that he didn’t quite mind this fact.

He spoke his voice soft and sweet. “Hello my love. I’m sorry I’m not Mom, but she needs some rest. You took over eight hours to get here...Mom was so amazing though and it’s okay that you took your time. We just wanted you to enter the world as safely as possible.”

He rocked in place thankful that she settled into his arms so easily. He spoke again unable to stop himself from pouring his heart out to her. “I will be honest with you sweet baby. I didn’t have a good dad...I was really scared when your mom and me found out about you. I thought that I was just going to ruin everything...I was so afraid, I didn’t know how to be a dad. Your mom though, she made everything feel so much less scary. She was so brave and she made me want to brave for her. That’s one thing you’re going to learn about your mom, she’s so brave. She insists I’m the brave one because of my job...but she’s got way more courage than me. I know I may not always be as brave as your Mom, but I promise I’m going to try my best. I might not be as brave as mom, but there’s lots of other things I can teach you and I swear to you that I love you so much. I love both your mom and you so so so much.”

He paused his eyes growing damp as she gazed up at him. Everyone had told him that it would feel like this. There was no love greater than the love one felt when they gazed upon their child for the first time. It was true.

He only tore his eyes from her as a familiar voice sounded out drowsy. “I love you too.”

He gazed upon the sleeping woman in the bed his heart overflowing with more love. Though Y/N’s hair was no longer pink having faded back to its natural color during her pregnancy, Reid was still convinced she was by far the most stunning woman he’d ever laid eyes upon.

She was now so much more than his friend. She was his other half, his soulmate, his wife and the mother to his newborn daughter.

He made his way over to her gently placing their daughter in her arms she chuckling as Madeline began to root around.

Y/N spoke a drowsy laugh leaving her. “Yes I know your food source is finally awake.”

Reid chuckled reaching out to help Y/N with her hospital gown Madeline wasting no time to latch on and begin nursing. 

Reid couldn’t take his eyes off of them both. They were so beautiful. They were his girls. They were his life. 

Y/N spoke her voice still so sleepy. “Is it still snowing?”

“Yes, it doesn’t look like it’s stopping anytime soon.” Reid replied.

He paused unable to stop himself from asking that memory he’d been lost in earlier flashing through his brain again. “Do you feel like we’re trapped in a snowglobe?”

She laughed at the question sometimes still so amazed by his memory. It was a blessing and a curse. 

Though his eidetic memory allowed him to remember every disgusting case file he’d read at work, that same memory also allowed him to remember every single love letter she’d ever written him. 

She was sure she’d made the snowglobe comment in a few of those letters. It was their inside joke each time there was a fleck of snow in the air.

“I feel like we’re in something much better than a snowglobe.” She remarked the comment causing Reid to reach down and caress their daughter’s chubby little cheek. He couldn’t help but to agree.

Y/N gazed up at him unable to stop herself from saying it. “I can remember a time when you hated the snow Vegas.”

Reid chuckled at the silly pet-name. He spoke up, nodding his head the words leaving him without hesitation. “I did. I thought you had to be out of your mind to love the snow as much as you did.”

She replied to the comment with a question. “So, did I finally do it? Do you finally love the snow?”

Reid couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips, the answer so obvious. “I love you...and yes, I think I have a pretty good reason to love the snow now.”

She smiled up at him, the words leaving her without any hesitation. “I love you too. We both do.”

He continued to caress his daughter’s cheek, his eyes not leaving Y/N’s. 

He wasn’t lying. Y/N really had changed his mind about the snow, though probably not in the way she had expected.

As they sat cuddled up in a warm tiny hospital room though they gazing upon their daughter, both Reid and Y/N had to think that they had a very special little reason to love the snow now.


End file.
